


Reborn

by Eternally_jikook



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Break Up, Divorce, Drunk Sex, Established Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, F/M, Happy Ending?, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Jikook Week, Jimin and Jungkook will suffer alot, M/M, Male pregnency, Mental Breakdown, Top Jeon Jungkook, kookmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_jikook/pseuds/Eternally_jikook
Summary: Where Jimin and Jungkook are expecting there first baby in few months but an unexpected accident happens and jungkook has to choose between Jimin and his unborn baby.And Jungkook choose to save Jimin.But what he didn't expect is that even after saving Jimin, he will still loose him.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome all of you to the new Jikook Story of mine: **Reborn.**
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and support me throughout the journey with your precious Comments as I would love to know your thoughts.  
> ♡♡

Jimin wakes up a little more chubby than last month. His cheeks are more visible now and his clothes are little tight for him. But he loves it. The feeling of having a life inside him is so new and beautiful for him. Even if it's already his eighth month of pregnancy, it was still as exciting for him as his first day of knowing. He opens his eyes swollen from oversleeping and he rolls to the other side of bed where, love of his life is sleeping. He smiles, seeing him sleep with open mouth and messy hair like a small baby himself. He still cannot believe that this man beside him is going be Dad in a month. He moves himself a little more closer to the man beside him and kisses his cheeks. 

"Good morning, baby." 

He say with soft voice and love visible in his eyes. The man beside him whines and scoot closer to Jimin before hugging him and his baby bump with a smile on his face.

"Good morning to two of my babies." He says voice all raspy and smiley face before kissing Jimin in crook of his neck.

Jimin laughs softly, "Aye! Kook its tickling." Jungkook rubs his face even more and jimin's laugh increased.

"Let me go! Don't do that. It tickles." He laughed and laughed untill he was out of breath and Jungkook finally looked Jimin before kissing his forehead.

"Why did you wake up so early? Its still just 7:00 in the morning." Jungkook asked still holding Jimin and caressing his big tummy with one hand.

"You never remember. I have to go to meet doctor and then i need to atleast visit the office for arranging the budget of new event contract." Jimin replies with a pout.

"You ain't working now? The stress is not good for my small baby and you need to understand it, my big baby." Jungkook says softly but seriously.

"I know kook, and i understand but this contract is important and Taehyung won't be able to manage everything." Jimin replies his hand cupping jungkook's face.

"And anyway i have to go to doctor for the last check up before final date. Are you coming with me?" He asked with a smile.

"I wanna come with you but i have to go for important conference, you know baby." Jungkook replies with a sad face.

"I really wanted you to come as it is the last time we can feel our baby inside me." 

"I know baby. Fuck, i feel so bad. I will come with you. I'll just message Yoongi to cance- 

"No need to cancel it, kook. I understand importance of work. Its fine. And you will meet our baby next month anyway." Jimin say with a smile and peck jungkook's lips. Jimin turns serious and says strictly. 

"And no cursing words in front of baby, kook. You will be a bad dad." Jungkook just hold his ears in the way to express sorry and laughs when Jimin frowns.

"You look so pretty and excited when you talk about our baby. I love you the most at times like this."  
Jungkook says and pinch jimin's chubby cheeks.

"Because he or she is our baby, kook. Part of our Love. OUR BABY!! I cannot believe sometimes that we are going to be parents in less than a month. Yeppeeee!!!"  
He squeals in happiness and Jungkook laughs watching Love of his life so happy and excited.

"I love you, Jimin." Jungkook says hugging Jimin close to himself. He can never get enough of his Jimin.

"I love you too, kook." Jimin says it back and kisses Jungkook on his forehead.

Both their bodies were tangled like a puzzle. They both were meant to be together.

"Now let me go. I'll be late for work." Jimin says with a giggle and tries to free himself from jungkook's arms.

"Just a little more, please." Jungkook whines and snuggle his face in Jimin's neck.

"Stop!!! No little more. I'll be late for appointment. Let me go." Jimin replies laughing continuously because of the tickling.

"Fine. Go. But promise me, you will let me kiss you alot more tonight and also hold you close. You will not let your mood swings come in between." Jungkook says with pleading eyes.

"Did i pushed you away that much, bunbun?" Jimin asks and and Jungkook nods frantically.

"I am soory, kookie. Maybe this pregnancy really changed me." Jimin says caressing jungkook's face.

"No baby, it's alright. I know how hard it is to carry a baby inside you and it's okay. I love you enough to handle all your mood swings for the rest of my life." Jungkook says and kisses Jimin's lips.

"Okay. Go, get ready. And tonight you will be mine." Jungkook says playfully and Jimin just laughs before standing up from the bed.

"I am already yours Jungkook and i'll forever be yours. Nothing will ever come in between us." He says and goes to bathroom to get ready for his day and also prepare for Jungkook's clothes and breakfast as the latter also has to go out for his work today.

"Babe, i am leaving. Make sure to eat your breakfast." He says to Jungkook who was still in bathroom and quickly grab an apple for his breakfast on the way to office. He grabbed his car keys and goes out and drove away.

When Jimin reached his office, he saw his best friend and his better half at work having a full blown argue with Hoesok who works as manager im their company and also assist Taehyung at both places whether its work or their house.

Jimin just smiles and walk in their direction.

"I told you not to call Jimin. He needs rest Hobi. This is literally his last month and stress is not good for him and the baby." Taehyung was scolding Hobi because he was the one who called Jimin for arranging the budget of new event contract their company got last week.  
Jimin really loves his best friend but he also wants to laugh right now because Taehyung was behaving like a mother.

"Why are you scolding my kind Hyung, Tae?" He asks controlling his laugh. Taehyung looks in Jimin's direction with the speed of light and for a moment Jimin thinks that his neck is gone. Well, it was still okay.

"Oh my god, Jimin. Why are you here? You should be in your bed right now. I knew you will come here if anyone calls you and that was the reason i have stopped everyone to not bother you but in last, my own boyfriend spoiled my hard work." Taehyung looks in Hobi's Direction with anger.

"Don't blame him, Tae. I wanted to come myself. This will be last visit anyway before my delivery. You have to manage all the things here. So let me look at the report and set a budget." Jimin says with a smile.

"I know Jimin but still, I don't want you to stress out." Tae said kneeling down and caressing Jimin's baby bump with a smile.

"This is just not believable to me that my small Jimin will be having baby in a month." Taehyung looks in Jimin's eyes and both of them smiles. 

"I hope the baby have cheeks like you. Chubby and soft." Taehyung smiles and then made a pouty face. "I cannot touch yours because of that possessive husband you chose years ago. Atleast i want to play with my best friend's baby." 

Jimin and Hoesok laughs at Taehyung's complain. Well, all of them are really happy to not smile even for a minute.

"Okay, now let me see those reports. I also have to visit Seokjin hyung for last checkup before date of my baby's arrival." Jimin says blushing. He still feels shy saying 'my baby' in front of his friends.

"Sure Jimin. I'll just bring the report." Hoesok says and leave the cabin and two childhood best friends together.

"Jungkook isn't going with you?" Tae asked with not so appreciative face.

"He wanted to come but you know how his work is hectic these days. And he just want to give a bright future to our baby." Jimin says with assuring look that he is fine with it.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tae asked with a sigh. "It's not safe for you to drive in last month of your pregnancy Jimin." He says concerned for his friend. Taehyung loves Jimin too much to handle any type of painful feelings near Jimin.

"It's fine, Tae. And one of us has to be here for work. Seokjin hyung will be there with me, anyway. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Jimin says and Taehyung just side hugs his friend. Hoesok came back with a file in his hand and give it to Jimin. Hoesok and Taehyung both leave the boy to look after everything in report and to do their own job.

"I still have two hours since appointment time, untill then i'll just do all these work." Jimin says to himself and opens the report.

After almost hour and a half, Jimin leaves his cabin and go to Taehyung to give the report.

"I have marked the budget for this event and approximately 13% profit will be ours. Apart from that, contact the flower shop beside my house. They will give the needed flowers in less than market price."  
Jimin tells Taehyung and latter just nods.

"You can handle the decorations and for music and DJ's contact Beomgyu. He knows someone who can fit in our budget." Jimin says and conclude his report.

"You did all of it in less than two hours. I told you not to overwork yourself. You never listen to me!" Tae scolds Jimin and the small boy just smiles seeing his best friend so concerned for him. "Tae, i am fine. And i think you are stressing yourself more than me, so just calm down." 

"Alright, i am going now. Call me if you all need anything. Okay?" Jimin asks and Taehyung nods and smiles. "Take care Jimin." Hoesok says and the couple bid their goodbye to Jimin.

Jimin slowly walked towards his car and hopped in with care. He caressed his baby bump and smiled softly. "Don't worry baby! Appa will always take care of you first." He said and draped his long coat around his stomach area to cover his baby up. He starts his drive to hospital, to get his check up done. Jimin decided to ask Seokjin about the gender too, as not much time is left for delivery and they need to buy clothes for their baby boy or girl. Well, to be honest Jungkook has already arranged the room and filled it with hundred of toys. 

_"Jungkook the baby will be so small to play with a train set!"_

_"But Jimin my baby should have this to travel." Jungkook said all pouty._

_" And a doll house! Seriously kook!" Jimin's eyes were wide open because Jungkook had filled the whole room with toys which will not be used for atleast one year after their baby arrives._

_"Come on Jimin! You're just jeleous that i am buying so many things for our baby and not giving you that much attention."_

Jimin smiles remembering the excited expression on his husband's face Whenever they talk about their baby. His phone buzzes off and he picked it up without even looking at the caller id. 

"Hello." Jimin answers the phone on speaker.

"Jimin, baby. Did you reach the hospital?" 

"No kook. I am driving there only. What happened?" He asks Jungkook all smiley.

"Nothing Love. Just missing you. Okay, drive safely. I am gonna go for work now. I love you." Jungkook's unexpected call always makes Jimin smile. They have been together for almost five years now and after three months it will be their third marraige anniversary.

"I love you too baby. Take care." Jimin disconnect the call and shaked his head with a smile.

Jungkook was still the same. Just like when Jimin first met him. He still uses those cheesy lines and flirt with Jimin like they are new boyfriends. The spark in there relationship is something everyone wants but doesn't have. Jimin even knew few people who are actually jeleous of him because Jungkook loves Jimin just the same. He is very lucky. He is lucky is everything. His family loves him and support him. His friends are way too loving and caring to call friends. They all are Jimin's second family. And Jungkook. Oh! His husband is the best in this whole world. And now he is being blessed with a baby. A beautiful gift which will always make him feel connected to Jungkook. His relationship with Jungkook will be even more beautiful and strong after this baby. Jimin knows this much for sure. They will be happy and enjoy all their imagination turning in real moments. 

"Jimin!" Seokjin says as soon as he sees his friend and walks up to hug the boy. "How have you been?" He asks while making Jimin sit on the chair.

"I've been Great hyung. Just unexpected kicks are trouble for me." Jimin says rubbing his baby bump making Seokjin laugh.

"I am sure, the baby is much more excited to come out." Seokjin says putting his Doppler Stethoscope on Jimin's stomach observing the heart rate of the baby. Jimin watch Seokjin writing something on his file expectant to know more about his baby. 

"What is it, hyung?" He asks failing to control his curiosity.

"The heart rate of your baby is perfectly fine and according to your clean medical history, you and your small baby are doing great. So no need to worry."  
Seokjin tells Jimin about everything. His medication, and routine changes along with that he will feel more fatigue now.

"May i know if he is a boy or a girl? Jungkook is so excited to buy clothes for this little one." Jimin asks smiling and blushing.

"Are you listening baby? Your daddy is excited to buy clothes for you!" Seokjin says to the baby bump making Jimin giggle. He likes the smile on his friend's face. 

"Well Jimin. I had conducted ultrasonography scanning last time you visited and according to the report, you're carrying a baby boy." Seokjin tells Jimin who instantly look at his baby bump and caress it with so much love and adoration in his eyes.

"Jungkook wanted a baby girl though. But atleast he can buy correct things." Jimin says and Seokjin laughs.

"Thank you Hyung for taking care of me so nicely." Jimin says and Seokjin just hug the boy and kisses his forehead.

"Take care Jimin. These few days are gonna be harder than last seven months. Have your medicine on time and keep yourself active." 

"Yes hyung. I should get going now." Jimin says and stand up from the chair.

"Bye Jimin-ah. See you soon." Seokjin waves his goodbye to the pregnant boy with a big smile on his face.

"Jungkook will be so happy with this news!"  
Jimin says to himself and walked towards the elevator. He wanted to go home and wait for Jungkook and tell him all the things while peppering him with kisses.  
Jimin was driving his car towards home. His excitement to meet Jungkook and tell him about the baby boy was on cloud nine. He was thinking about how Jungkook will smile when he will tell him about their baby boy. 

He was also smiling because he knew that his husband will scrunch his nose that their baby is not a girl. He was still driving when something caught his attention making him smile all big. He immediately stopped the car and with utmost care stepped out walking in the direction of the shop. He walked in the store and looked at the beautiful blue coloured crib. Jimin looked at it and imagined his baby in it and smiled.

His baby. Jungkook and his baby. He squeals in happiness right there when a boy noticed him and gave a polite bow and smile.

"Hello sir! Welcome to Tiny Store. What would you like to see?" He asked with a smile.

"I would like to buy this crib." Jimin said immediately with a big smile on his face.

"Sure Sir. Anything else you would prefer or will this be all?" The boy asked and Jimin looked at the name batch on the boy's shirt with a smile.

"Thank you Soobin but this will be all and please call me Jimin." He replied with his most charming smile making Soobin smile too.

"Sure Jimin. You can go and pay on the counter and I'll pack this and... will you take it or the delivery can be done later?" He asked.

"Oh! I do have a car if it fits in, I would like take it by myself." Jimin replied and Soobin nodded with a smile.

"I will give a hand to it to your car." He said and Jimin goes to counter to pay for the crib before walking out of the store. Jimin was all lost in his thoughts about how he will decorate the crib for his baby that for few seconds he didn't even notice that his phone was buzzing off. He picked up the call with a big stretched eye smile when he saw the caller id.

"Tae!!!" He said loudly.

"Woah woah!! Jimin. What happened?" Taehyung asked and his voice was giving off that he was also smiling.

"Its a boy, Tae! My baby is a boy! I am so excited to tell Jungkook. Oh my God! He will be so happy." Jimin was shouting his heart out earning weird stares while walking but did he care? No!! He was giggling like a baby himself making Taehyung laugh too.

"Oh my God Jimin! I finally know he is my nephew. I can buy him pretty Gucci shirts and various toys. Yay!" Jimin's best friend shouted and Jimin laughed. Everyone is so excited for the baby.

"Tae, wait a second!" He was walking when he saw Soobin walking out of the store too with the package.  
He looked at the boy who was looking back at Jimin asking which Car so Jimin smiled and waved his hand to the boy who smiled and started crossing the road.  
Jimin was looking at him making sure that the package wasn't too heavy or he will help him when he noticed a worried and horrific expression on Soobin's face. He wanted to ask what happened when he looked at his side, his eyes going wide too. 

If anything was going on in Jimin's mind then it was What should he do? Should he run or was this just any illusion. This cannot be happening, right? He looked at Soobin who was shouting and running.  
_But why is he running so slow?_ Jimin thought and looked at the truck.  
_Why is this truck moving so slow?_ He thought when he heard Soobin shouting once again.

His baby!

"JIMINN MOOOVE!!" Soobin shouted and was running in Jimin's direction. But he was too slow. _What is this happening?_ Jimin thought and, his phone was also making sounds.  
_Who is speaking?_ He looked at his phone and realised he was talking to Taehyung.  
To Jimin, everything was in slow motion. He was unable to move. His mind went totally blank and he didn't know what he should do at that particular moment. Jimin was looking between Soobin and the truck blinking rapidly and suddenly, just like that he was flying. Why was he not moving?!

"JIMINNNNN!!!!"

He was in the air and everything around him was a blur. He didn't understand anything, just when his body hit the road surface, he felt enormous pain in his whole body but something was more painful than all his entire body. His lower area, his stomach, that part was aching. And before he can comprehend anything else, his vision was black. He couldn't see anything. He just listened his name being called and than it was silent. Totally silent. His body was on road with an immense pain in stomach.  
His womb!  
His baby! 

His mind was going numb but his last thoughts before fully passing out was, even if he was dead, his baby should live!


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Taehyung was worried would be an understatement. It's been almost 15 minutes and he is still trying to contact Jimin. Jimin told him to wait and then the call was disconnected. And on top of that, the phone was switched off.

"Hobi! His phone is switched off. He was talking to me and all of a sudden the call was disconnected. I am so worried." Taehyung said trying his best to not cry but For fuck's sake, Jimin was pregnant! 

"Taehyung calm down. I am sure his battery was low or something." Hobi replied, but he was worried too. 

"How --- Taehyung's phone was ringing and it showed Jimin's name and Taehyung smiled. Oh God! He would have cried if this caller ID didn't popped up.

"Jimin! What happened? Why was your phone out of reach? Oh my God! I was so worried!!" Taehyung said immediately but his smile and relief both vanished when he heard someone else's voice.

"Hello! Am I talking to Tae? I am sorry this was the last number Jimin talked to." He heard voice of some boy, soft but he was breathing heavily. 

"Yes I am Taehyung. Where is Jimin? Why do you have his phone? Who are you?" Taehyung asked continuously. He was sick worried. Why was someone else using Jimin's phone?

"Mr. Taehyung, I am so sorry to tell you but Jimin is in hospital right now. I didn't get time to call anyone because I wanted to reach hospital first an---

"WHAT HAPPENED?? TELL ME ALREADY!!!" Taehyung shouted on the boy, his tears no more in control. _What does that even mean? Hospital?! Why?! His due date is still away._ All these thoughts were running like a fast car inside Taehyung's mind when the boy finally speaks.

"He got in an accident and he is very critical right now. I got him here but doctors need someone of his family for further procedures. I am so sorry but can you please come to City Hospital?" And that was last string before Taehyung fell on his knees and cried his heart out. Accident?! 

"No No No!!! This can't be happening. No!! Hobi!! My baby, my Jimin!! Oh my god!! This can't be---

"Tae, what happened? Tae!! Taehyung!!! Talk to me!!...What happened to Jimin?!" Hobi asked Taehyung who was crying hysterically. His sobs were making it unable for him to speak. His thoughts were going haywire. He wanted to punch himself for not going with Jimin. If only, he was with him, this wouldn't have happened.

"Tae, love please!! Please tell me what happened? You're scaring me. Please why are you crying?" Hobi asked sitting down beside his boyfriend and pulling him in his embrace, his own eyes glossy because watching Taehyung break down like this was breaking Hobi too.

"Hobi J-Jimin!! He is in h-hospital." Hobi eyes were wide open. He looked at Taehyung trying to confirm what he heard was right.

"He got in an ac-cident and whoever called from his number said he is criti-critical. What should I do H-hobi?" Taehyung looked at his boyfriend, his eyes red and puffy but still filled with fresh tears.

"Taehyung. Taehyung listen to me! We need to go. Right now. And inform Jungkook. As soon as possible." Hobi said and despite of being in that condition Taehyung nodded and stood up running towards his car alongside his boyfriend.

They both immediately hopped in their car and Hobi started driving as fast as possible. He was crying too but he has to be strong because Taehyung was not in any condition to handle himself. 

"S-should I call Ju-ngkook? How will I tell him Hobi?" Taehyung looked between his boyfriend and his mobile. 

"Tae, we need to inform him. He is Jimin's husband. He has to be there!" Hobi grabbed one of Taehyung's hand squeezing it in assuring manner and Taehyung nodded. He immediately called Jungkook. After almost three rings which felt like so long, Jungkook picked up the call.

"Hi Taehyung! Did you call me to complain about not letting you touch your best friend's cheeks because i won't let that happen. What is it?" Jungkook said playfully and Taehyung swears he felt his heart shatter into pieces. How is he supposed to tell Jungkook? What will be his reaction? Ofcourse he will break down. Taehyung was silently sobbing and thinking when Jungkook said his name once again.

"Taehyung?? You there?" He asked and Taehyung lips failed to control his sobs. How was he supposed to just say something so tragic that simply. 

"Tae, what happened?" Jungkook asked a little worried now. Taehyung always called him once in a while, immediately ranting, and just scold and whine about how Jungkook is evil to not let him touch his best friend's cheeks anymore.

"J-jungkook I --"

"Taehyung What happened? Why are you crying?" He asked once again. Taehyung never ever sounded like this before. Even when Jimin and him got into fight, he just called to order him so that Jungkook can talk to his husband and solve their bickering. So what was it? 

"Jungkook, J-Jimin. He is in h-hospital. He is serious." Taehyung told his best friend's husband and started crying badly. His voice eco was all inside the car.

"What the hell Taehyung? Do you even know what you're saying? Are you out of your mind? Jimin is at Seokjin's clinic for his check up? Are you drunk? STOP CRYING FOR FUCK SAKE!!!" Jungkook screamed on the other side of phone and Taehyung sobbed ever more. This was the sickest joke Taehyung had said to Jungkook and he will beat the shit out of his bratty hyung for this. But why was he crying so hysterically? 

"V hyung! I know you are a great actor but this sick joke is scaring the life out of me." Jungkook said and that was it for Taehyung to give up. He put the phone down on his lap and covered his mouth, to muffle his sobs.

"Jungkook we are on our way to City Hospital. I am sorry, Taehyung is not in good condition. Please come to the hospital as fast as you can." Hobi spoke taking the phone away from Taehyung. 

"Hobi hyung!!! What is going on? What are you saying? What--" Jungkook spoke, and his voice told that he was restless.

"Jungkook just come at the hospital and we will see." Hobi said and disconnected the call driving fastly.  
On the other hand, Jungkook doesn't knew what he should do? 

Jimin. Accident. What was going on? So he immediately grabbed his key and ran towards his own car stumbling all the way.

"Woah Woah!! Easy Jungkook. What happened why are you running?" Yoongi asked his friend who was looking a mess.

"I don't know Yoongi. Can we just go to city hospital? Please I don't know, we need to go." He said and Yoongi immediately nodded before walking towards the car with Jungkook.

 _This can't be true. I don't believe it._ Jungkook's only thoughts were about Jimin being safe and all these things to be a lie.

Yoongi was driving as fast as he can. Hell, he even broke two signals. He was checking on Jungkook in between with subtle glances and his best friend looked miserable. They were stuck in a traffic jam and the call Jungkook just had didn't do anything better in the situation. As soon as he sat inside the car Jungkook started calling on Jimin's number and the call was answered by some boy after three times.

The boy Soobin, told Jungkook about the accident and that Jimin was indeed in critical condition. Jungkook was crying miserably. He couldn't care less about anything else. He just wanted his Jimin to be safe, and his baby to be safe. 

"Yoongi Please drive fast, please!!" Jungkook said but it sounded like he was begging. He looked so messed up that Yoongi wasn't sure what he should say to comfort the boy beside him.

"Jungkook please stay strong! I am sure Jimin will be fine." Yoongi said caressing jungkook's shoulder and the latter sobbed even more.

"I don't know Yoongi!! This is all my fault!! Damn it!!" Jungkook screamed and punched the front of his car.

"Jungkook easy! Stop! This wasn't your fault, do you get it?" Yoongi said trying his best to console Jungkook but he just shaked his head.

"No Yoongi! I should have cancelled that damn meeting and accompanied Jimin to doctor! If only, I was with him!! THIS IS ALL MY MISTAKE!! DAMN IT!! DAMN IT!!" 

"Jungkook everything will be okay. We are about to reach hospital. Please kid just stay strong." Yoongi said and sped the car even more. Jungkook on the other hand was doing nothing to control his tear. As if, he was feeling Jimin's pain. His husband was fighting all alone in the hospital. Jungkook hated himself for this. 

_Please God!! Please!! Keep Jimin safe. Keep my baby safe. Please God! Please!_ Jungkook had his hands attached and he was continuously praying.  
As soon as Jungkook saw the hospital he opened the door and stumbled on his own feet while running inside the hospital.

"I am looking for Jeon Jimin!" He asked to the woman who was handling reception area. She was also shocked to see Jungkook's state. Damn, he does looked that bad and miserable.

"Wait a second, sir. Who are you to patient?" She asked professionally.

"I am his husband! Can you please hurry up?!!" Jungkook asked loudly his tears falling down on his cheeks.

"Third floor, Room no 313." The woman looked at computer screen and told Jungkook and without wasting even a second Jungkook ran towards stairs.   
He didn't even notice, that the elevator was right beside stairs. He ran all the stairs without even a single second of pause. He just wanted to see his Jimin. He wanted to make sure that his husband is alright.

 _I am here Jimin! Be okay! Please baby, be Okay. Be okay for me! Please please please!!_ Jungkook thoughts were clouded with Jimin's figure. The way Jimin was totally safe in his arm this morning. The way his husband laughed when Jungkook tickled him. When he kissed and caressed his baby bump making Jimin flustered. He has to be alright. Jungkook doesn't care, he just wants Jimin and his baby safe.  
When he finally reached third floor, he recognised Taehyung who was talking to the doctor and crying.

 _Why is he crying?!_ Jungkook thought and panicked, he ran towards Jimin's best friend.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Jungkook asked Taehyung and when Taehyung wasn't replying he immediately turned to doctor.

"What happened, Doctor? Why is he crying? How's Jimin?" Jungkook asked sniffing and his tears even more flowy now.

"And you are?" The doctor asked.

"I am his husband! What the fuck is happening?!" Jungkook screamed and shaked doctor's shoulder.

"Jungkook stop! Let him do his work! Jungkook!!" Hoesok walked in between the doctor and the crying man and Jungkook hugged him.

"How's my Jimin? Tell me!!" Jungkook sobbed loudly in Hoesok's embrace and Taehyung also hugged Jungkook.

"I've called Seokjin hyung. He must be here any minute." Hoesok told Jungkook but the boy wasn't listening. He was so lost.

"Jungkook listen to me!! You have to be strong! Jimin needs you! Are you listening to me? Jimin needs you!!" Hoesok spoke loudly and shaking Jungkook harshly.

"Jimin needs me! Jimin! Jimin!" Jungkook nodded furiously with glossy eyes and looked around calling for Jimin. He was shocked by the news and seeing everyone cry like that had traumatized him. They've been together for five years and their life was always unicorn and rainbows. The only fights and tragedy they have had were related to food and Jungkook being jeleous and pouty over Taehyung kissing Jimin's cheeks all the damn time and the soulmate duo laughing at Jungkook's adorable face. So, this, this accident while Jimin being pregnant was like a truck crashing to Jungkook's happiness and shattering it into pieces and he doesn't even know if it can be fixed.

"Jungkook look here!! JUNGKOOK!!" Taehyung was sitting beside the man and slapped him hard and Jungkook went silent, only his eyes were speaking with the language they knew, his tears. He was out of his trance and the reality hit him hard. Jimin was struggling for not only one but two lives. He was in pain and Jungkook couldn't do anything.

"Doctor needs to talk to you! You're his family. He needs your consent for further process." Taehyung said and Jungkook just whimpered in pain, nodding his head, wiping his face roughly.

"You need to be strong, okay?" Taehyung caressed Jungkook's cheeks and Jungkook nodded. Jungkook then stood up and walked towards the doctor apologized him and walked with him inside the cabin.  
Yoongi came upstairs with Seokjin beside him. As soon as Taehyung saw Seokjin, he ran to the doctor and hugged him.

"Hyung!! Hyung, please save Jimin. Please hyung!!" He hugged him tightly and the doctor just reciprocated the embrace. They are friends after all.

"Taehyung please calm down. I will try my best. I will do everything I can do to save Jimin and his baby." Seokjin said caressing Taehyung's hair, his own eyes a little glossy but he needed to behave professional.

"Where is Jungkook?" He asked and Taehyung told him that they both were in doctor's cabin. Seokjin gave assuring nod and small smile before going towards the doctor's cabin. 

"We will try our best and will try to not let your choice be used. And Mr. Jeon, I know this decision is hard but you have to do it fast. We need your consent before operating on your husband." The doctor said professionally but sympathetically. Jungkook was heart broken. What should he do? This isn't what he had ever thought about his life with Jimin and their precious baby. His baby which is still inside Jimin. He didn't even get to see his baby, or to hold his tiny finger. How can he choose? This dilemma was heart wrenching. For fuck sake!!! He cannot just choose.   
He cannot choose between two lives he loves the most!! God cannot be this cruel.

"Doctor please don't ask me to do this, please!" Jungkook's tears were flowing non-stop. What just happened in one single day? Seokjin entered the cabin and Jungkook turned around to look at Jimin's doctor who was more like a family for them. Jungkook stood up and walked towards Seokjin with pleading eyes.

"Hyung! See, what this doctor is saying? I cannot sign something like that, right? You will sa..ve Jimin, isn't it? A-and the baby. My b..aby! You will save both of them, right?" He was holding Seokjin on shoulder's sleeves like a small baby who is afraid of getting lost. His whimpers made Seokjin's tears visible on his cheeks and drop his professionalism and hug a broken and sobbing Jungkook.

"Hey kid! Don't cry and don't loose your hope. Everything will be fine, kook." Seokjin caressed Jungkook's hair who was crying hysterically. All his whimpers and sobs were proof of his pain.

"I don't have to sign that stupid consent, right?" Jungkook wiped his tears aggressively with his sleeves and asked Seokjin hopefully.

"Kook this paper work is important. I know its hard for you but you have to sign the consent. If things doesn't go right, we will have to go according to your consent." Seokjin replied in a very soft voice as if his voice can hurt Jungkook physically. He was holding on to Jungkook's hand carefully.

"YOU CANNOT FREAKING ASK ME TO CHOOSE BETWEEN MY HUSBAND AND MY BABY!" Jungkook shouted snatching his arms away, his eyes filled with angry expression.

"You cannot do this to me. What is wr..ong with you all? Ain't you all doctors who sa..save lives? Ain't you all known as G..God after the one who is standing in church." And all the anger in Jungkook's eyes were replaced by a broken expression. His broken voice, his broken heart, his broken future was screaming for one thing. 

Family.

His husband. With whom Jungkook had seen thousands of dreams for their baby. Their to be complete family. The beautiful room Jungkook had painted half with blue and half with pink for his prince or little princess. The doll room and the train set. His babyboy would have played with the train set. And his little princess, she would've fit in the doll house herself.

"Jungkook I know this is hard for you but you have to be quick or you will loose both of them! Are you listening?" Seokjin spoke harshly when he saw Jungkook's state.

"Jungkook?" Seokjin called his name but he was sitting on the floor tears falling down and his stare fixated at one point. No voice was actually reaching Jungkook's ears. He was lost in his beautiful past and his future he had planned with Jimin each and everyday.

_"If we have a baby boy we will name him 'Hwan'. Always shining brightly." Jimin said excitedly._

_"And if our little princess arrives, I am gonna name her 'Nijiko'. She will be my rainbow." Jungkook smiled and pecked Jimin's lips who was pouting._

_"Aye kook! She will be my princess too!" Jimin hit Jungkook's chest lightly making him laugh._

_"Ofcourse baby! She will our daughter. Our little princess, our rainbow who will fill with the colour of happiness." Jungkook said his face filled with affection._

_"Why are you so consistent with girl? What if its a boy?" Jimin chuckled because Jungkook was frowning already._

_"Jimin I want a little princess. If this time Hwan is coming then we will make another baby. We will keep making baby untill I get a Nijiko in my life. That's it!" Jungkook was punching a pillow and ranting with a pout and big eyes making Jimin laugh his ass out._

_"Fine! Fine! We will have sex untill you get a princess in your life, happy?" Jimin said and Jungkook pulled him a hug with a big bunny smile on his face._

"Jimin!" Jungkook screamed.

"Save Jimin." He cried. He wanted to cut his tounge for not choosing his baby. But he is selfish!! For fuck sake, he cannot live without Jimin. They can plan another baby. He won't sacrifice Jimin. Not for anyone. Never.  
Jimin will be always his first. And last.

"If situation comes, save Jimin." Jungkook said and stood up running away from the cabin. He ran and ran. He was almost out of hospital when Yoongi saw him.

"Hey buddy!" He stops Jungkook and seeing his best friend in front of him Jungkook hugged him cried ever harder. 

"Jungkook please stay strong. Everything will be okay!" Yoongi said and patted Jungkook's shoulder.

"How Yoongi?? I am so selfish to do that, but I cannot live without Jimin! I want both of them to stay safe. Please do something!!" Jungkook sobbed. His only thoughts were, If God is real, Jungkook will see his baby and his Jimin totally okay.

And.

If he is gonna loose anyone of them. Jungkook decided, he won't ever and ever look back at God. Never.

It was Jungkook's way to challenge God. He was crying hysterically but he was praying. For his baby for his husband. 

For his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like the chapter by leaving kudos and comments. I'll update soon♡ Enjoy:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the story and i'll try to update soon.♡

Jungkook was standing outside the operation room. It had already been three hours and doctors were still inside that room operating on Jungkook's husband.  
To say that, he was worried would be underestimating the situation. At this point, Jungkook was only thinking about Jimin. About his safety. Yes, he loves his baby and he want both of them to be safe. But deep down in his heart, he was a little bit selfish when it came between his Jimin and the baby. 

When the doctor asked him to choose between both their lives, Jungkook wanted to say Jimin right away without even thinking about the baby. But he knew Jimin and his husband would never forgive him if he knew that Jungkook didn't even tried to fight for their baby's life. To Jungkook Jimin was never a choice between anything. Because to Jungkook, Jimin was, is and always will be the only priority. 

He would choose Jimin.

Over and over.

Again and again.

Above anything else.

Because for Jungkook, Jimin is like the air he breathe, the life he lives and the soul he feel inside his own body. And no one ever, ever give importance to anything or anyone else above their own life. The door suddenly unlocked and Seokjin came out of the operation room.

"Hyung! Hyung? How's Jimin? Is he okay? And and my baby?" Jungkook looked so hopeful with his teary puppy eyes that Seokjin wanted to cry and hide somewhere rather than giving the news.

"Jungkook I am so sorry!" Seokjin said as professionally as he can but still tearful eyes. Ofcourse he was a doctor and he needed to keep his calm but that doesn't mean he cannot cry or something. And Jimin, God Jimin was just like his family. Just the little brother he always wanted. Same goes to Jungkook. Infact their whole friend group was like a family. 

"We couldn't save the baby. The umbilical cord was damaged even before we could have done anything. And Jimin is still critical. One more operation is needed for the internal damage in his abdomen area. We cannot say anything just now but I assure you we will try our best to save Jimin. At any cost." Seokjin told the boy who by his face looked numb, and was sitting on his knees right now. Maybe his legs had given up. Or maybe he wasn't strong enough to keep standing. His whole body looked weak. He looked weak and blank. Maybe just his eyes were feeling at this moment. Seokjin was determined to save Jimin. He will give his all knowledge and experience to save Jimin. He walked inside the operation room once again.

Jungkook doesn't know what to think or what to comprehend from the news he just received?   
His baby wasn't there anymore!! And. Jimin, he was still critical fighting for his dear life, totally unaware of the incident. His friends were all around him, saying hopeful thinks to him, trying their best to support the boy. But how can you support a person who just lost his baby and is still in fear to loose his beloved husband who is more important than his own life? He was broken. Jungkook was heart broken. His whole existence seemed meaningless to him. He lost his baby. And.. and he doesn't know if Jimin... Oh no! He cannot just think that.

"No no no!! J-Jimin will be fine!! I know he will be fine!! He would never l-leave me alone, right Taehyung? He loves me too much to just give up on me, you know that right?" Jungkook was shaking his head frantically. His tears were like powerful cascade which was washing away all the strength. His eyes were begging to everyone around him, screaming and asking just one thing, that his Jimin is safe. That nothing will happen to his Jimin, right? 

"Jungkook, please s-stay strong! J-Jimin will be alright, you here me? He will be f-fine!" Taehyung had pulled the boy in his chest and was caressing his hair to calm him down a little but Jungkook's hiccups were telling that he was struggling to believe any word. 

"Really hyung? He won't leave me, right? You are his best friend, he always listens to you! Just go and say to him that Jungkook will never tease him about his height! He will come back. Please Tae hyung, I know he will listen to you!!" Even though Taehyung wasn't in any better condition than Jungkook, he knew he had to handle the boy who was a mess inside out. So in between his tears, Taehyung smiled.

"Don't worry kook! Jimin will be fine. Seokjin hyung told you he will save our Jimin. You just be strong, or Jimin will laugh at you when he will know that you were crying like a baby! Shhh!" Taehyung said patting Jungkook back and rocking him back and forth to calm the boy down. 

"Yes! I know he will listen to you. I will not cry anymore." Jungkook wiped his face with the back of his sleeves and smiled. His smile was so painful that it broked everyone's heart in the room. Even Yoongi was crying while hugging Jungkook.

"He will be fine Jungkook-ah!" He said and hugged the boy tightly when Taehyung ran away in Hobi's embrace because he wasn't able to hold back his sobs anymore.   
It was just another night but, everything was so dark that the hopeful voice was covered by the clouds of insecurity and fear. They were waiting for the positive news like one wait for sun in the morning, but the night was too long. The darkness was too strong. And they weren't sure if the morning will come before they loose themselves in the darkness. They weren't sure but still hopeful.

When Seokjin came out of the operation room almost after two hours, he was smiling. And even if no one was going to assume anything, just that simple genuine smile on their friend's face gave them immense relief even before the final news. Jungkook however had his eyes closed in Yoongi's lap. He was all curled up, crying and praying at the same time for the safety of love of his life and slept like that on his friend's lap.

"Hyung! How's he?" Taehyung immediately walked over to Seokjin and asked expectantly.

"He is out of danger but still unconcious. His body lost lot of blood due to accident and all these operation process. He is weak." Seokjin replied with a small smile and Taehyung's relief was evident just by the way his whole body relaxed.

"Thank you hyung. Thank you so much!" Taehyung said and hugged Seokjin.

"Where is Jungkook? I need to talk to him." Seokjin said looking for the man who was all curled up on the chair and on Yoongi's lap like a little boy whose favourite toy was lost and he slept while protesting and crying for it. It effected Seokjin in ways he never thought was possible. You see, Seokjin met Jungkook through Jimin before five years when they both were young teenage boy and Jungkook looked so cute with his big doe honey eyes. They both were just friends back then and Seokjin was their best hyung. At first, Jungkook was this shy little boy but when they both grew closer that boy was pain in Seokjin's ass. Seokjin never for a second felt like he was elder between the duo. Jungkook always has been such tease and naughty that this broken boy right now in Yoongi's lap made Seokjin's heart clench with pain. 

His eyes were tired due to long hours of operation and all that tears. But seeing Jungkook like that again made him break down in tears. He wasn't able to save the baby and it had caused immense pain to Jungkook as well as Jimin! How was he supposed to handle the guilt and the pain of both the boys who were like little brother to him? It was too hard.

"Jungkook-ah!!" He walked towards the chair and slowly shaked Jungkook to wake him up. He knew Jungkook must be tired, both physically and emotionally. But he needed to talk to the boy.

"Jungkook-ah wake up." Jungkook stirred in his sleep but as if something suddenly crossed his mind, he immediately sat up looking around here and there calling for Jimin.

"Hey it's me!" Seokjin said earning Jungkook's attention who looked so messed up.

"Hyung!! Jimin! Where is Jimin? How's he? Can I see him now? Is ge okay?" Jungkook asked one question after the other not even breathing in between.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down boy! Jimin is fine. He is just sleeping. He is alright now." Seokjin said caressing jungkook's hair who was looking up at him like a puppy.

"Oh hyung! Thank you so much! Can I go and see him?" Jungkook asked with a smile as well as tears in his eyes. He just cannot wait to see his husband and feel his presence in his own embrace. He wants to hug him so badly. To kiss him all over his face and to touch him all over his body just to make sure that the boy was actually fine and okay.

"Oh yes! You can definitely meet him but first I want to talk to you. Untill then Taehyung will be there with Jimin, right Taehyung-ah?" Seokjin asked the boy who smiled while nodding.

"Okay." Jungkook replied and they both walked towards the same cabin where they were few hours before and Jungkook had to make the hardest decision of his life.

"Sit down Jungkook." Seokjin said calmly keeping his coat and his stethoscope on the table and sitting on the chair looking at Jungkook with serious expression.

"What is it hyung?" Jungkook asked. He just wasn't ready for anymore tears. And Seokjin's expression was too serious to not think about bad news.

"Jungkook right now I am not talking as a friend but as Jimin's doctor to you." Seokjin said and Jungkook just nodded so that Seokjin can continue his words.

"This accident was very severe. Jimin's womb is wounded badly because he fell on his stomach, according to the boy Soobin who brought him to hospital." He said.

"Jungkook you know that male pregnancy is rare and critical in first place and this accident has actually reduced the chances of Jimin being pregnant again. And even if he can get pregnant, I would suggest you to avoid it for almost untill I am sure that it will not be a threat to Jimin's life." Seokjin said very seriously and Jungkook doesn't really know how to react. What if Jimin can't get pregnant again? 

"Hyung, he can get pregnant again, right?" Jungkook asked nervously. God! He will never be able to forgive himself if the answer will be no.

"Jungkook I know this is hard for you but I don't want you to tell Jimin about this. Atleast not for now. And please try to constrain sexual involvement for seven weeks." Seokjin sighs before continuing, "Jungkook, Jimin needs you but he just lost his baby which will cause problems and you are the only one who will have to support him, as well as his health." Seokjin said taking a hold on Jungkook's hand who was again in tears but he nodded nonetheless. Ofcourse, Jungkook would do everything in his strength to save Jimin. He loves Jimin and no one can harm his husband. Not again.

Taehyung was sitting beside Jimin tensed because he doesn't know what answer he should give to Jimin who was looking expectantly towards his best friend. He wasn't right person to tell Jimin truth.

"Taehyung-ah I have asked something to you. Where's Jungkook? And when can I see my baby? Aish! It feels so empty without my little boy inside me." Jimin laughed and caressed his now flat stomach with his hands which was covered in band-aid.

"Jimin I----" Taehyung was about to speak something, literally anything when the door opened and Jungkook entered the room. Taehyung could tell by Jungkook's expression that something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Jungkookie!!" Jimin beamed with happiness. His face lightening up and his smile so big, so happy. So hopeful. Jungkook's face looked so horrified. He was so scared. How was he supposed to tell his husband? How was he going to speak that, the baby they were waiting so eagerly for, the rainbow they wanted to have in their life, the sunshine they were looking for untill now was.... Dead.

That their life wasn't going to be colorful anymore, that they would have to stay in darkness because the sunshine they were waiting for was now hidden behind the darkest cloud. Forever.

"Kook come here! Why are you zoned out there?" Jimin giggled and made a grabby hand asking his husband to come near. Jungkook smiled tightly. He blinked his tears and walked towards Jimin who was still holding his hand out to hug his crying husband. Jungkook ran towards Jimin and immediately engulfed him in a hug crying and sobbing hysterically. How will he tell Jimin? 

"Aww!! Was my big baby worried? Did I worried my giant bunny that much?" Jimin cooed and hugged back his husband caressing his back to calm him sobs down. Jungkook was crying like a baby in Jimin's embrace. He was like a baby. Jimin's always loves him like a baby. Patting his hair, singing him to sleep, feeding him with his own hands, cuddling him in sleep. He was his big baby.

"Jimin, I'll visit you later." Taehyung said with restraint smile and walked out of the room to give them privacy.  
Jimin kept caressing jungkook's back and kissing his temple to calm Jungkook. 

"I-I was so s-scared! I wa-was so so scared!" Jungkook said sobbing, his face hidden between Jimin's neck and shoulder.

"I am sorry baby for worrying you so much! I didn't know how--- I don't even remember what happened, Jungkook." Jimin said his voice trembling a little. He can feel that the accident was pretty bad by the condition of his body. His left leg was fractured and his head was covered with band-aids. His spine was also hurting. And his face was all bruised up on left side. 

"I thought-- I thought I lost you! And--- I--- these few hours were so hard for me Jimin! I was so scared!!" Jungkook looked at Jimin, his face all wet with his tears and his eyes filled with fear and then again hiding in Jimin's embrace. Jimin could see his husband's misery and he wanted to kick his own ass for being so careless.

"Hey! Jungkook, Look at me. Baby, look at me!" Jimin spoke softly, holding Jungkook's face between his hands. "I am fine. Nothing happened to me, right? I am here and you didn't loose me. You have me and our baby is safe too." Jimin said trying to console his husband. Jimin was so thankful that he was fine and nothing happened. But then, he felt Jungkook visibly freezing in his hold. His eyes again fearful and the fear was visible to Jimin. Ofcourse it would be visible to Jimin. He knew Jungkook way too much than Jungkook knew himself.

"Jungkook what happened?" Jimin asked, worried for his husband. Jungkook knew that Jimin knew something was wrong. They both were aware of each other's soul more than they knew about themselves.

"Jimin I-- our--" Jungkook finally pulled himself away from Jimin's embrace sitting on the chair. Jimin was still holding his hands though. He knew Jungkook needed his touch if he was nervous about anything. So, he didn't let go of Jungkook's hand. 

"Jungkook now you're scaring me! What happened tell me? You know, even your slightest change of expression tells me there's something wrong. So come on, tell me what happened?" Jimin asked, getting more and more nervous. Why was Jungkook behaving so nervously? 

"Jimin I didn't wanted to choose but doctor said it was---," Jungkook took a deep breath before continuing. He had to tell Jimin. "--- that it was necessary for your operation. I didn't had any other option---" 

"Tell me already damnit!!" Jimin spoke a little loudly. Jungkook was crying and talking about some choices and it made Jimin nervous. What was it? 

"Jimin I had to choose between you and our baby and I didn't knew what I should do----" 

"Choose? For what? And where is our baby? I want to see him?" Jimin asked fidgeting with his hands which was still holding onto Jungkook's.

"Jimin I-- I know this will be hard for yo-----" 

"Where is my baby Jungkook?" Jimin's eyes were filled with tears now, maybe his mind was going at bad thoughts. Jungkook wouldn't do that! I know him! He wouldn't----

"I am so sorry Jimin but I couldn't had just let you die." Jungkook said and the touch that he needed was gone. Jimin's hold on his hand was gone.

"SO YOU KILLED MY BABY!!" Jimin screamed. His face red from anger or pain or loss.

Loss of his sunshine. 

His Hwan.

"Jimin I didn't ki-----" 

"YOU COULD'VE LET ME DIE!! YOU--- YOU COULD'VE CHOSEN OUR BABY'S LIFE!!!" He was shouting not caring about anyone in that hospital.

"My baby! Oh no no no!! You're joking right? Jun-jungkook comeon!! Let me s-see my baby! What type of prank is this? Come-on! Stop te-teasing me, I want to see my b-baby, hold him in my hand!!" Jimin was practically begging Jungkook with teary eyes, messed up hair and bruised up body.  
His body was in so much pain. But his heart. Oh! His heart was dying.

"Jimin I am so sor----" 

"MY BABY!!! PLEASE, MY BABY!! JUNGKOOK, G-GIVE ME MY BA-baBY back.." Jimin was having a panic attact and Jungkook was crying hysterically. Watching Jimin breakdown like this was too hard and knowing that he was the reason behind it wasn't helping at all. 

"Jimin please don't cry-- please you need rest, you're still we----" 

"Get out!" Jimin said, his voice low his sobs not stopping at all.

"Jimin, baby I----

"GET OUT!!"He screamed and Jungkook had never seen Jimin this angry. Never. 

"Jimin liste----" 

"I said get out Jungkook!!! Or your choice of saving me over my baby will all go in vain. Get out!" This time Jimin looked in Jungkook's eyes which only held one emotion; Betrayal. 

And Jungkook nodded. He knew that it was too much for Jimin and he needed time. So Jungkook nodded and walked away. Away from Jimin. Away from his happiness who was so broken at that moment.   
It was day but the sun was hidden behind clouds blocking the light, creating darkness. The darkness was everywhere and Jungkook doesn't know how to bring back the sun.

When Jungkook walked out of the room, he was heartbroken. His whole life was turned upside down in one single day. Was it all real? How can it be real? Wasn't he with Jimin just day before yesterday, making him his favourite spicy chicken soup because he didn't wanted to eat seafood. 

Wasn't it just three days ago, Jimin and Jungkook were drawing faces on Jimin's baby bump and giggling like most happiest couple and to be fathers in this whole world.

Then how can everything just vanish in one day? How?

The beautiful dream of having a family in few weeks were all shattered and he had lost everything.   
His baby, for whom Jungkook was working so hard, so that he could give the best life to his little prince or princess. His husband, who is everything Jungkook ever wanted, was looking at him with so much disappointment that it broked Jungkook. His happiness was all gone and Jungkook couldn't do anything. How was he supposed to face Jimin everyday, with the lingering thought that indeed he killed his baby?

You killed my baby! 

You killed my baby!

You killed my baby!

You killed my baby! 

"No!!! No! No! No! I didn't killed our baby! I didn't---" Jungkook gave up on walking sitting outside the room covering his ear to let Jimin's disappointed voice stop reaching him. 

"Jungkook!" Yoongi and Taehyung ran towards Jungkook who was crying with his eyes closed and hands covering his ear. 

"It will be okay. Give him some time, kook." Yoongi hugged Jungkook who was sobbing in his hold. He nodded looking at worried Taehyung indicating him to go and handle Jimin.

"I didn't killed my b-baby, hyung? I would never kill my baby, right?" Jungkook asked looking at his best friend, his mentor and his brother with pleading eyes asking for assurance just like a child wants from his parents, when he fails to get good marks in exams. He was holding on Yoongi's sleeves, as if it was the only thing in between Jungkook and his downfall. 

"You didn't killed your baby Jungkook. Don't ever think that. You're the bravest man i have ever seen. You made the right decision, which not everyone can make in situation like these. You didn't killed anyone. You have only saved your husband, the man you love the most." Yoongi said with utmost sincerity in his voice. He knew Jungkook needed him in situation like these, where he is not at all sure of what's wrong and what's right.

"Jimin just needs some time, Jungkook. He has lost his baby which was living inside him for 8 months. Give him time. Everything will be okay Jungkook." Yoongi said and hugged the man who was looking like a little boy asking for comfort from his mother. And even though Yoongi isn't good with handling emotional situations and people, he knew that Jungkook can only be handled by him. 

When Taehyung entered the room, Jimin was staring at nothing in particular. He was not crying. He was not at all shouting and he was totally silent. And that was the reason which made Taehyung worry even more. Because Jimin is that person, who bring together heaven and hell when he is angry. And after seeing Jungkook cry like that about his baby, he knew Jimin must be so angry.

But now that he was looking at Jimin, he didn't looked angry. He didn't looked angry at all. His face wasn't expressing any emotions. It was blank and Jimin, Jimin looked numb. 

"Jimin." Taehyung said his best friend's name with so much care as if he was afraid, that he will break Jimin if the voice would be too loud.

Jimin gave attention to his best friend. Taehyung. Who was looking at him with so much sadness in his own eyes that something Jimin was holding back untill now was broken.

"Tae." And the look his face was holding off was begging Taehyung to fix that broken part. Taehyung walked towards the bed Jimin was sitting and with every step of his Jimin's facade was breaking down. 

First, the numbness was replaced with that broken expression. Taehyung's presence was enough to do that. Secondly his stiff body was loosing the strength and he was looking small, as if being ready to hide himself from the world in his best friend's embrace.   
And finally when Taehyung was in front of him, with those soft looking eyes making Jimin feel like he can let go now, because Taehyung was there to hold him. So when Taehyung gently pulled Jimin's body with his arms hiding the hospitalized boy's in his chest, Jimin cried. He finally cried.

"Shhh! It will be okay. I am here. I am always here." Taehyung kissed Jimin's hair and very gently caressed his back. While Jimin, he was hugging Taehyung on his waist tightly. Crying, whimpering, Sobbing hysterically.

"I will no longer have a f-family, Tae. Me-- I-- I won't be able to hold my ba-baby ever." Jimin cried. He cried and he didn't felt a thing apart from pain. But he was thankful to have Taehyung who was holding him. His broken pieces.

"Jimin baby don't say that. You will have a family." Taehyung was caressing Jimin's hair and was trying his best to comfort his friend.

"I won't say that you should just forget it immediately and plan family but you do have a loving husband who protected you despite of such dilemma and who will be there for you at every step. Give yourself some time and then you can ask Jungkook and plan a family again. You understand, right?" Taehyung said holding Jimin face in his hand and making him look up at his own face.

"This accident doesn't just define your whole life. You can and you will be happy once again." Jimin was crying but he nodded. He nodded because yes, Taehyung was right. He has Jungkook with him, who loves him. They will be fine. Jimin knew They will be happy. 

"Can you stay? I don't want to stay alone and right now I don't want to be with Jungkook either. I need time." Jimin asked his best friend who nodded immediately. 

_We will be fine. _Jimin thought. _But he could've saved our baby._ Jimin needed time. He knew he needed some time.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enioy!


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook was with Seokjin for paperwork to discharge Jimin. According to doctor, Jimin should have stayed at hospital for atleast two more weeks but in last three days he had two panic attacks. So Jungkook had asked Seokjin to move him at home for which Seokjin was hesitant at first but said yes nonetheless. 

"You have to make sure he rests properly and i'll visit at your place to check his vitals next week." Seokjin said while writing Jimin's prescription and Jungkook nodded listening to it all carefully. 

"Hyung. He will be okay, right?" Jungkook asked carefully. He wanted nothing but Jimin's well being. That was his first and only priority.

"Jungkook, his physical wounds will be okay in almost a month and the fractures will be fine too, but if you're asking assurance for his mental state than let me make it clear to you, he is suffering loss of his baby. So, it wouldn't be easy... And I know, that you are also going through the same pain, but Jungkook...you will have to be strong. Because right now, Jimin needs all the support and love he can get." Seokjin said without sugar coating his words. Along with being Jimin's doctor, he was one of his closest friend and that was the reason he was worried. 

Anyone who knew Jimin and that means every literal person who knew him, was also aware of his compassion and empathy towards all the things and people. And now that his most precious feeling of having a child was gone, Seokjin didn't know how Jimin was gonna react to this whole thing. It will be hard, he knew that but the extent was still not known by anyone of them. Not by Seokjin, not by Taehyung and not even Jungkook.

Since that day, Jimin had not said more than few words to Jungkook. He just answered his questions in yes and no. But Jungkook knew Jimin needed time. They've lost their baby and it wasn't easy to just forget it in a day. Even though he was hurt too and he was also suffering from the same loss, he will be paitent. For his Jimin. 

When Jungkook knocked on the door he heard a small come in. He entered the hospital room and Jimin was still laying on the bed wearing hospital clothes. The nurse was finally removing all the machines wire that were attached to Jimin's body.

"Change him into normal clothes and then I'll move him to wheel chair." The nurse told Jungkook and left them to give privacy.

Jimin was still laying without saying a word and the silence was nerve wrecking for Jungkook. This was the first time Jungkook is seeing Jimin like this and this mere situation was horrifying him. What was he supposed to do? Should he just go and hug Jimin just like always when Jimin was mad or should he wait for Jimin to speak and pull him in hug just like whenever Jungkook was too afraid to speak and Jimin would give up his anger watching his husband's helpless face? But by the look of Jimin's face, he didn't look mad to Jungkook neither angry. 

So, without applying any of his previous experience, Jungkook decided to shut his mouth and just change Jimin's cloth. Even though he wasn't good with giving space thing, he will do anything right now for Jimin. 

"Let me just change your cloth and then i'll take you home and you can rest there, alright?" Jungkook said or more like asked for permission from his husband to do anything. When Jimin didn't say anything, Jungkook picked up the bag from the couch and walked towards the bed.

"Jungkook wait." Jungkook was about to reach for Jimin's hospital shirt when Jimin stopped him and even though Jimin hadn't said the real words until now, something inside Jungkook shattered at that very moment. 

"Can you call Taehyung? I'll meet you outside after getting changed." Jimin said his voice.. hollow and numb and Jungkook wanted to argue and immediately say no to Jimin's question. For god sake, he was his husband and he was right there, then why should someone else change Jimin's clothes? But instead he just nodded and moved back. He won't do anything reckless.

"Sure. I'll send him in and I've to handle the paperwork anyway." Jungkook said with a smile when in real his voice wanted to give up and just cry his heart out but he stopped. This wasn't the time to focus on his own hurt or pain. 

Jimin needed him and if his need demands for Jungkook to stay away, he'll do it. He'll do it over and over. Because when it comes to Jimin, nothing is wrong for Jungkook. Because when it is about Jimin, Jungkook can turn the world upside down without hesitation. He can die and kill for Jimin without saying a word. Because when it comes to Jimin, there's no such thing as crime in Jungkook's dictionary. It's just his heart filled with one person. Jimin. Jimin. Jimin. 

Keeping the bag on the bed, he started walking outside with slow steps, as slow as if he wasn't even moving, just in the hope that maybe Jimin will stop him and everything will be fine. But it never happened and when he locked the door after him, the tears that were at bay finally fell down. 

He doesn't know who to blame for all these? Was it really his fault that he didn't cancel the meeting that day? Because in his eyes he was just working hard to secure the future of his baby with happiness.   
Or was it Jimin's fault to be this careless at the time of his pregnancy? Or was it just their fate finally playing its mastercard to see if their relationship can endure the pain and hurt and loss caused by something they both loved more than their life? What was it?

~~~ 

Taehyung was done changing Jimin's clothes and sitting beside his best friend. He knew Jimin was going through alot right now, but he cannot ignore the pain Jungkook is facing. So atleast he will try to talk to Jimin. 

"Jimin." He said for fourth time and again got no reply. Jimin was backfacing him from the moment he said that he shouldn't have asked for him to change his clothes.

"Jimin, baby look at me." Taehyung try to coax Jimin but the latter wasn't having any of it. So, Taehyung sighed and got up from the chair and walked to the other side of the bed to be face to face with his best friend.

"Tae please! I don't want to talk about it." Jimin whined, his eyes turning glossy. He wasn't happy to do that to Jungkook but what was he supposed to do? He needed time for god sake, and no one was going through the pain he felt so they should atleast be considerate. 

"Jimin, i know you need your time to recover and accept what happened and I'll always support you, you should know that. But..." Taehyugh took a deep breath thinking about Jungkook, he wasn't just going to abandon Jungkook. Yes, Jimin was hurting alot. God, he can never imagine what his best friend was going through emotionally, but while Jimin was fighting for two lives inside the ICU, Taehyung had seen Jungkook fight for three lives with his body, heart and soul. He was fighting for Jimin's life. He was in constant battle for his baby's life and he was trying to save one more life and that was the life he had imagined and planned for his family. For the three of them being together, happy. So Taehyung wouldn't just see Jimin's pain, but also consider what Jungkook is going through. "... But Jimin think about Jungkook too. Just like you, he is also suffering. He also lost his baby, please keep that in safe corner of your mind. Don't avoid him that way. He also needs support of his husband as much as you need it. So please Jimin, take your time but think about him too." Jimin's eyes that were holding the tears were no longer in control of the pain he felt after listening to Taehyung's words.

He knew, for heaven's sake he knew Taehyung was right. He was fully aware that Jungkook must be hurting too and only Jimin knew, how sensitive Jungkook is when it is about Jimin, and he wanted to crawl and hug his husband tightly and sooth him for all the terrifying hours Jungkook had gone through when he was unconcious. Hell, his Jungkook turn around the whole house if Jimin hurt himself even a little bit in any way. So yes, he knew Jungkook must be hurting but what was he supposed to do?   
Should he just go and hug Jungkook and forgive him for choosing his life over their baby? It wasn't as easy as it seemed to everyone else. Because before, Jimin was just Jungkook's husband who loved him and only him no matter what the circumstances were.   
But after carrying his baby for 8 months, after feeling the kicks and the soft crawling inside his womb, after listening to his heartbeat, after knowing that part of him which was coming in this world was a boy, a boy who would've looked like him and Jungkook, Jimin was not just a husband. He was a father and a mother too and he loved his baby so so much. Much more than his own life. No one will understand the dilemma Jimin was trapped in. No one but him. It was hard for him. 

"I understand what you want you're trying to say Tae and I promise I'll not behave this way but you also need to understand that its just been four days and i need time. I need time to process the truth that even though my womb is empty, I am not holding my little prince in my hand. I need to process the fact that what Jungkook did was somewhere right even though I've lost my baby. I still need time to wrap up my mind and heart to accept that Jungkook loves me and he wanted to do what was best at that moment and i should respect his bravery. But Taehyung for god sake, out of all the people out there I atleast expect you to understand that I need time and it will not be easy for me!" Jimin said all that he wanted to say out aloud to his best friend, his eyes totally red and his voice firm but also on the verge of breaking, and Taehyung immediately nodded and hugged his best friend. 

This storm was gonna destroy so much, Taehyung was all sensing it in that moment. He just wished that his two best friends can survive this and see the sunshine once again. He wished and prayed. Because thats all was in his control. Wishes and prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! How are you all doing? Its been so long since I was here and i miss you all so much. I don't even know if anyone will read this book now, lol. But anyway.  
> So tell me what you all have been doing for past few days? (weeks or months hehe!) I really want to talk to you all.
> 
> And also let me know your thoughts about this chapter through comments.
> 
> I'll try my best to update more often and regularly form now on. Just pray for my health because that's the only hindrance when it comes to writing.

**Author's Note:**

> How's the first chapter guys? Let me know through comments and i'll update next chapter soon:)


End file.
